Symbiote Showdown (A!)
"Symbiote Showdown" is the seventh episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and tenth episode overall. Plot -Get out of the way!- Sergeant Stan Carter ordered the teenagers, who were staring at the military convoy and car flipped next to the road, in an embankment. -She goes to school with us!- Luke Cage looked down at the officer, who was shorter than him despite being older. -Look, Mr. Cage… We haven’t forgot your run-ins with the Police before.- The Sergeant looked at the young man. -Plus… Aren’t you old to attend school?- The man with unbreakable skin ignored the question and walked past the sergeant. -Mr. Cage, radioactive chemicals have been spilled, it is harmful!- -You’ve already tested me, haven’t you?- Luke looked back at Sergeant before running towards the destroyed car. -He never gives up, does he?- Carter looked at Peter Parker, Danny Rand, Ava Ayala, Sam Alexander, Flash Thompson, Mark and Liz Allan. -Oh, you have no idea!- Ava rolled her eyes. -Jessica!!!- Luke screamed, pulling a backdoor off the hinges. The view was devastating. Brian and Alisa Jones, as well as little Phil were dead, but Jessica was still breathing difficultly, with a canister of hazardous experimental material tumbled onto her lap. Luke pulled her out and started carrying her away from the car, telling the cops that the young woman was still alive. However, as he was walking up the embankment, the Jones’ vehicle exploded behind him. Cage turned around, before placing Jessica’s body on the stretcher. -Please take good care of her…- He asked the stretcher bearer, who assured him that they would try their best. -Why so interested in this girl, Luke?- Mark asked, raising his eyebrows. -She… She’s fine. She’s a nice girl.- -Not very feminine, tho.- Liz shrugged. -So?- Ava crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the cheerleader. Suddenly a police officer ran to Sergeant Carter, holding a radio in his right hand. -Sergeant, there has been a new attack… These.. Creatures you faced…- -The symbiotes… Where?- Stan looked at his subordinate. -Howard Stark’s primary residence, now owned by his son… Uninhabited as of right now, but you never know with Mr. Stark. Will you do something about it?- -I… I… Uhm… Mr. Cage, would you mind helping with this… Situation?- Stan looked at the former Hero for Hire. -Sure, but why?- -I… I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t like to face those… Creatures… Those hellish things…- -I’ll take care of it, sir.- Cage nodded, as the teenagers got on Mark’s van and drove away. -Should I drop you off at the Mansion?- Allan looked at Luke. -What about us?- Sam asked and Ava immediately elbowed his ribs. -What about you?- Liz scrunched her face. -Sam is wondering if you’re dropping us off too…- Danny tried to fix Nova’s slip. -Oh, sure. We’re dropping you all off.- Mark shrugged. -Drop us all off at my house, so Luke arrives at the Mansion faster.- Peter suggested. -Alright.- Allan nodded, stopping by Forest Hills. -Good luck.- Danny whispered in Luke’s ear. -Wait for us.- Cage nodded as the other members of the Spider-Initiative got off the van. -Do you need support, Luke?- Mark asked. -I can handle it…- The man said, getting off the van. -I hope.- He muttered to himself, as he tried to open the Mansion’s door. -Security is pretty tight, even though it hasn’t been used for awhile.- Luke commented, before forcing the door with his superhuman strength. Suddenly, the alarm system went off, alerting and harming the symbiotes inside the house. -TURN THIS OFF!!!- Scream yelled, destabilized by the loud noise. -HYBRID!!! TURN IT OFF!- Carnage ordered, and Hybrid fired goo at every alarm device, successfully turning them all off. -Sweet Christmas! You havin’ a reunion?!- Cage asked, surprised at the amount of symbiotes gathered in a same place. -TO HIM!!!- Carnage giggled. -You’re our father’s enemy!- -Who’s your father?- Luke scrunched his face. -VENOM!- -Where did he get a wife?- -Oh, oh, oh. Dear God no! Symbiotes can reproduce themselves!- -What a pest…- -GET HIM! NOW!- Carnage ordered, as the three symbiotes jumped on the man. Cage’s strength wasn’t enough to overpower the three symbiotes holding him down. However, he kneeled Hybrid’s stomach before backflipping and getting ready to fight the symbiotes. As Washington ran against the former Hero for Hire, Harlem’s Protector grabbed his head and tossed him towards a wall, damaging it. Scream was about to stab him with her hair tendrils, but Luke Cage grabbed the extension and used Diego’s body to attack Carnage. -Tough luck, freaks.- Cage shrugged. -Oh, mister…- Carnage shook his head. -Luke Cage.- -Mr. Cage, right, right. I am no freak, no.- Kasady giggled. -I am pretty sure that is you! You think I’m the freak just because… Just because I found my true self, my one true voice, my real appearance. But you are incredibly strong for an average human… Am I right?- Carnage started walking towards the hero. -Your skin wasn’t pierced by our claws… I’ve seen many humans bleed, yet you don’t. So tell me, Mr. Cage, why are you not a freak?- -I have a moral ground.- Luke looked up, not scared of the symbiote. -It wasn’t easy to find, but I did. You have no respect for life… You show no remorse.- -Oh, c’mon! I’ve dealt with enough psychiatrists in my human life! They all gave up on me. They called me crazy, insane… Even psychotic. But they could never see the truth. I was meant to be something else! I was meant to become… What I became. We’re all meant for more, Mr. Cage. Even you. We all have another voice. Some are just… Too insane to perceive it.- Carnage extended his tentacles, looking right into Luke’s eyes. -That’s what makes ya a freak…- Cage crossed his arms over his chest. -Your messed up perception of reality.- -IT IS NOT MESSED UP!- Kasady yelled, ready to attack the former Hero for Hire. -I AM TRYING TO DRIVE YOU SANE AND YOU INSULT ME!- -Ok, now I’ve had enough… Freak.- Luke smirked, punching the symbiote’s stomach as hard as he could. Cage then charged against him, ready to beat Carnage up. However, the symbiote’s quick reflexes helped him dodge the punches and the former convict hit the hero. Just as Luke was about to get back up, Hybrid jumped on him, attacking him viciously. -Haven’t you had enough?!- Cage exclaimed, pushing Washington away and standing back up. -I’m used to handling people like you, Luke Cage.- Hybrid smirked. -W-Who are you?- -Who am I? Hybrid. Formerly known as Scott Washington.- -I… I remember you. You used to be a prison guard at the Vault.- -Bingo!- Hybrid smiled. -You were different than the others. Harsh, definitely. But not evil.- -You weren’t evil either. Good to know I kept my personality.- -I’m not evil!- Hybrid attacked Luke Cage, who resisted the slashes thanks to his unbreakable skin. However, Scream jumped on the former Hero for Hire’s back destabilizing him. -GOOD! GOOD!- Carnage smirked from afar, contemplating the battle. -Getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?- Spider-Man exclaimed, swinging into battle followed by Iron Fist, White Tiger, Nova and Agent Venom. -FINALLY!- Cage exclaimed. Danny ran to help his best friend, using his martial arts knowledge against Hybrid. White Tiger leapt in front of Scream, as Agent Venom ran to the two females. -Oh… You let your weak voice take over.- Donna Diego shook her head, looking at Flash. -You… You could’ve had it all! Unlimited power!- Thompson looked down, as Scream tried to lure the third of the Venom symbiote into coming out. -STOP IT!- Ava yelled, kicking Diego’s chin. However, the symbiote immediately retaliated, stabbing her right arm with her hair tendrils. -F*ck you…- White Tiger muttered, as she put her left hand on the wound. -You…- Agent Venom looked up at Scream. -You’re right… About something… I should let my other voice take over…- Flash looked to the side. -In order to destroy you!!!- He yelled, fully turning into Venom before attacking his fellow symbiote. Spider-Man shot a web at a piano, tossing it at Carnage, who dodged it due to his enhanced reflexes. The symbiote counterattacked by extending his tentacles, ready to attack. However, Nova fired blasts at Kasady from above. -NOOOO!!!- Carnage screamed. -GO AWAY!- -Make us.- Nova smirked, firing a massive blast at the symbiote. Carnage extended his tentacles, grabbing the piano behind him and tossing it at Spider-Man. However, he fired a web at it and threw it back at Kasady. Iron Fist ran towards Carnage and kicked his head, destabilizing him. Enraged, Cletus retaliated and attacked Danny with his claws. Weakened, Rand moved aside as Luke came to avenge his best friend. -You already got on my nerves, monster!- Cage yelled. -Come at me.- Carnage smirked and the former Hero for Hire who crouched and started punching the floor, making the mansion’s infrastructure collapse on the symbiote’s head. However, Hybrid and Scream together got the upper hand against Agent Venom, and then were headed to Luke Cage, Nova and Spider-Man, as Iron Fist and White Tiger were injured. Right when the heroes were about to be beaten by the three symbiotes, two figures appeared from opposite sides of the mansion. -YOU! YOU UNAPPPPPPPPPPROVED SPAWNS!!! I DIDN’T GIVE PERMISSSSSSSSSION TO MY THIRD!!! YOU ARE NOT APPPPPPPPPPPROVED BY ME!!!- Torment screamed at the top of his lungs, looking down at the symbiotes. -Torment…- Carnage spat bitterly. -YOUR APPROVAL IS WORTH NOTHING! I AM THE CURE! I NEED TO CLEANSE THIS WORLD! I HAVE TO END WITH ALL SYMBIOTES, AND THIS TRIO IS CREATING TOO MUCH TROUBLE!- Anti-Venom replied from the other side. Suddenly, the extremely equal battle turned into a clear victory. Anti-Venom and Torment started attacking the other symbiotes viciously. Carnage, Hybrid and Scream tried to keep up as hard as they could, but they couldn’t beat the two enraged creatures. Scream decided the alliance was not worth her life and escaped with no hero noticing. Hybrid turned around to stop her, but he was backstabbed by Brock, who tried to cleanse him. However, Carnage jumped on Anti-Venom, biting him and Hybrid decided to go after his friend. When the members of the Spider-Initiative tried to get in his way, Washington extended his tentacles and pushed them away from the entrance and escaped successfully. Taken over by anger, Torment pierced Carnage’s body with his hand, wounding the former inmate near fatally. -NO! NO!- Carnage screamed in agony, as he scratched Roger’s face in a desperate attempt to be freed. James let go of Kasady and the latter, extremely weakened, swung away. Roger looked up at Anti-Venom, already healing from his facial wound. -We make a gooooooooooooood team, white one.- -I agree, Torment. You did a very good job.- Eddie nodded. Suddenly, Anti-Venom got his tendrils inside Torment from behind, as he started to cleanse him. -But I don’t forget you are a symbiote too, and as deadly as the others.- Once James was cleansed, Anti-Venom looked at Agent Venom, but spared him and then fled. The Spider-Initiative walked to the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, who was crying uncontrollably. -I… I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to do this… To… Kill… Like that! I’m a murderer!- Roger put his hands on his face, as the tears kept on rolling down his face. Iron Fist put a hand on his shoulder. -I suggest you come with me, I can teach you some meditation techniques.- -Straight Outta K’un-L’un.- Nova joked, as he walked out of the mansion with Peter, Danny, James, Flash and Ava. Luke was looking back at the mess they made inside the mansion when a flying figure got inside the building. -WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY FATHER’S HOUSE?!- Iron Man yelled. -WHAT DID YOU USE THE PIANO FOR?!- -I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I wish I could repay but…- -Oh, I don’t need money.- Stark shook his head. -I just don’t like people messing with my stuff. Oh well, I think it’s time to give it to someone else.- Tony shrugged. -Luke Cage, right? The Pay-per-save guy thing?- Cage chuckled. -Yeah, that.- -It’s yours.- -Wh-What? What’s mine?- -This house.- Iron Man raised his eyebrows, as if he had been obvious. -I used to keep it for family memories but… Oh well.- Stark pressed a button on a wall next to the entrance. -Change ownership of this house to…- Luke looked up at him, puzzled. -Say your name.- Iron Man whispered in Cage’s ear. -Luke Cage.- -Transaction completed.- J.A.R.V.I.S. confirmed. -Enjoy cleaning the mess! I guess I’ll see you around or something.- Stark shrugged and turned his repulsor gauntlets and boots on. -T-Thank you, Mr. Stark.- -Actually, thank you. I didn’t want to clean that up.- Iron Man replied, before flying away. As he was looking down at the Mansion’s entrance, Cage saw the cleansed Venom symbiote sliding towards him. The superhuman young man grabbed a flowerpot and trapped the symbiote inside it, before throwing it in the nearest trash can. -I’m so sorry, Mr. Agger, I didn’t mean to let the symbiotes escape…- Jennifer Hathaway said, taking on the phone with Roxxon’s President. -Yes, I know it was a missed opportunity to get new renewable power sources… I don’t know how to apologize… Yes, I already knew I was fired… I… I’m sorry Mr. Agger but I have to go… It’s urgent… I’m sorry… Goodbye.- The young woman hung up and walked to the trash can. -Finally… I finally found you.- As Cage explored the rooms in the house, he put his hand swiftly against a wall and a door slid open. Luke walked in and J.A.R.V.I.S.’ voice immediately greeted him. -Welcome, Mr. Cage. Mr. Stark has a message for you.- Suddenly, an Iron Man hologram appeared in front of him. -Hello… If I gave this house to someone I must trust them enough, since it’s my childhood home. Well… I have plans for you.- Gallery SymbiotesVsCage-SS.png|"GET HIM! NOW!" UpUpandAway-SS.png|Luke Cage vs Hybrid StopThereScream!-SS.png|Luke Cage stops Scream Carnage_assemble!_animated.jpg|"We all have another voice. Some are just… Too insane to perceive it." CageVsCarnage-SS.png|"Ok, now I’ve had enough…" Assemble!-Carnage05.jpg|Luke Cage charging against Carnage HybridVsCage-SS.png|"Haven’t you had enough?!" SIVsSymbiotes-SS.png|"FINALLY!" ScreamVsWhiteTiger-SS.png|"STOP IT!" VenomVsScream-SS.png|"In order to destroy you!!!" Spidey&NovaVsCarnage-SS.png|Spider-Man and Nova about to attack Carnage 144.jpg_(2).png|"NOOOO!!! GO AWAY!" Group_Carnage.png Iron_Fist_Vs_Carnage.jpg|Iron Fist vs Carnage CollapsingInfrastructure-SS.png|"Come at me." SymbioticAid-SS.png|Torment and Anti-Venom arrive CleansingHybrid-SS.png|Anti-Venom trying to cleanse Hybrid CarnageToTheRescue!-SS.png|Carnage saves Hybrid TormentVsCarnage-SS.png|Torment pierces Carnage's body with his hand SlashedTorment-SS.png|"NO! NO!" StraightOuttaK’un-L’un-SS.png|"Straight Outta K’un-L’un." TrashedMansion-SS.png|"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY FATHER’S HOUSE?! WHAT DID YOU USE THE PIANO FOR?!" JenniferFindsVenom-SS.png|"Finally… I finally found you." MessageFromMr.Stark-SS.png|"I have plans for you." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Symbiote Hype Arc Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New York Police Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stanley Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Spider-Initiative (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mark Allan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Allan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jessica Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Donna Diego (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cletus Kasady (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Edward Brock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jennifer Hathaway (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Washington (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brian Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alisa Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Roxxon Corporation (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dario Agger (Earth-1010)/Appearances